Une histoire de GameBoy M version
by Hotaru no Kaori
Summary: Une école de sorcellerie, un blond, un brun et...une Game Boy ? Slash Drarry et lemon. Ne prend pas en compte le dernier volume.


Raiting : M

Genre : Romance/Humour

Pairing : DMHP

Résumé : Une école de sorcellerie, un blond, un brun et...une Game Boy ? (ne prend pas en compte le dernier volume)

Petit mot de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir, peu importe. Je tape ce petit mot pour vous dire qu'il existe deux autres versions de cet OS (K et T) si vous préférez.

/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\ Cette fic comporte une relation homosexuelle. Si cela vous dérange et vous met mal à l'aise, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire. Donc, au revoir. A ceux et celles qui sont restés, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Une histoire de GameBoy... M version

_Mai 1996..._

Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Par-Deux-Fois-Et-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Toujours-Pas-Mourir, était appuyé de façon nonchalante contre le mur d'un des nombreux couloirs de la célébrissime école de magie, Poudlard. La guerre était enfin finie, Voldemort n'était plus, et après avoir pleuré durant plusieurs semaines les morts et fêté comme il se devait la défaite du Mage Noir, la population s'accordait à présent le droit de vivre et il comptait en faire de même ! Il tourna la tête lorsque son meilleur ami le rejoignit.

« Hey Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans le couloir ?

— Rien, je joue à la Game Boy.

— Ah ! C'est la console moldue dont mon père m'a parlé ! Fait voir ! Whoah, trop bien ! Dis c'est quoi ça ?

— C'est Draco, mon pokémon.

— Arg ! Quoi ?! »

Le rouquin s'étouffa avec sa salive en entendant le nom de la bête. Son ami lui tapotait le dos lorsqu'un Serpentard à la chevelure soyeuse de couleur platine s'arrêta devant eux.

« Alors comme ça on peut plus se passer de sa Seigneurie, Potter ?

— Malfoy... Soupira le Survivant. Bon ok... Premièrement, arrête de te croire au Moyen-Âge. Deuxièmement, si tu ne portais pas un nom si ridicule, tu ne te sentirais pas viser lorsqu'on parle de bestioles imaginaires. Et troisièmement, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis au lieu de faire ta commère. »

Le blond fut outré de la manière dont lui parlait sa Némésis. De quel droit osait-il s'adresser si familièrement à l'héritier de l'illustre famille Malfoy, au Prince des Serpentards ET Mister BôGoss Glacé 1991-92-93-94-95 et 96 du collège ?! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il allait rétablir son honneur bafoué, foi de Malfoy !

« Humf ! Tu peux parler, toi ! Mes parents ne m'ont pas donné un nom de légume – un légume pas bon d'ailleurs – ! N'est-ce pas, HARRYcot ?!

— Ah... T'es fier de ta trouvaille ? Moi, au moins, y'a des gens qui le portent !

— Oh les pauvres ! Et puis, être le seul ou l'un des rares à porter le noble nom de 'Draco' te distingue des autres. 'Se démarquer de la populace' et 'Se dresser au-dessus d'eux' font partis des principes 'malfoyens' qui nous sont inculqués dès notre plus jeune âge et dont nous sommes fiers, répliqua le Serpentard le menton levé.

— Et votre devise, c'est 'Miroir, miroir, dis moi qui est le plus beau' ? Cracha le brun.

— Non, c'est 'Miroir, miroir, dis moi que **JE SUIS** le plus beau', répondit le blond d'un air suffisant.

— Rhaa ! Tu m'énerves sale Pokémon ! Et pis de toute façon... »

Leur petite joute continua longtemps, au point que le meilleur ami du brun partit se sustenter dans la Grande Salle – bah quoi, c'était l'heure de manger ! Essaya-t-il pitoyablement de se justifier –. Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Malfoy mit soudainement un terme à l'échange.

« Et bah toi Malfoy, t'es–

— Potter, j'ai envie de toi, le coupa brusquement Draco.

— Qu– ?! Ne put que répondre le Survivant, étonné. »

Ce dernier dévisageait le blond sans aucune pudeur. _Par Merlin, mais c'est qu'il est sérieux en plus !_ Pensa-t-il. Il pesa ensuite rapidement les 'pour' et les 'contre'.

_« Contre : 1. C'est mon pire ennemi. 2. On n'a pas arrêté de se lancer des noms d'oiseaux pendant plus de six ans. 3. C'est un Serpentard. 4. Ron sûrement va me tuer. 5. Hermione va dire qu'elle s'en doutait. 6. Ron va très probablement s'étrangler avec de la bouffe. 7. …_

[Auteure : On avait dit 'rapidement'...

Harry : Oups, pardon... Je disais donc...]

_Pour : …_

_Contre : Alors ?_

_Pour : … Il est sexy ? »_

Suite à ce débat intérieur et aux conclusions qu'il put en tirer, Harry haussa les épaules et lui répondit : « D'accord ». Ils partirent ensuite main dans la main direction de la chambre de Préfet-en-chef du blond.

Le léger détail qu'ils avaient oblitéré est le lieu où le brun était posé juste avant. Ce n'était pas un simple mur dans un des couloirs perdus de l'école, non. C'était le mur du couloir menant à la Grande Salle ! Le brun était adossé à CÔTÉ de la PORTE ! Dans la fameuse salle, pas un bruit de couverts n'était produit, pas une mouche ne virevoltait ; l'énorme pièce était silencieuse. Plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, laissant ainsi le silence maître des lieux. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le noble et très respecté – craint – professeur Snape leur fasse l'honneur de desserrer ses lèvres pincées.

« NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE B*****L DE M**** À LA C** ?!

— Voyons, calmez-vous Professeur ! J'ai du mal à censurer vos insultes ! La morigéna le Professeur McGonagall.

— Rhaa, vous la ferme, vieille bique ! Mon filleul, mon précieux – presque – fils ! Dans les bras crasseux de ce P-P-Potter ! Cracha la terreur des cachots. Ce fumier, chien galeux, bouse d'hippogriffe ! Ramène-moi mon – presque – fils, Potter ! Hurla-t-il. Mon précieuuux ! (désolée, j'étais obligée :p) »

Les élèves, de leur côté, n'en menaient pas non plus très large. Les Poufsouffles 'gagatisaient' depuis la nouvelle et les filles commençaient déjà à écrire des fanfictions à leur sujet, les Serdaigles calculaient le taux de probabilité de survie du couple face à la vague de Gryffondors qui déferlait vers les portes de la Grande Salle, Ginevra Weasley à leur tête – comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ?! On sortait (presque) ensemble ! – tandis que les Serpentards pariaient sur la durée de vie de leur Prince et du Golden Boy en fonction des statistiques faites par les apprentis sorciers de la maison bleue.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux tourtereaux ne se doutaient pas un seul instant de la cohue qu'ils avaient provoqué. Ils étaient étalés tous deux sur le lit à baldaquin du blond, le brun en dessous de ce dernier, à se dévorer les lèvres.

Le Serpentard passa une main sous la chemise de son futur amant et lui effleura les côtes, tandis que l'autre s'évertuait à le débarrasser du bout de tissu. N'y parvenant pas, occupé comme il l'était, il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de déshabillage sur leur deux corps. Harry, de son côté, n'était pas en reste. Il survolait de ses paumes le corps nu au dessus de lui, pendant que le propriétaire du dit 'corps' grignotait son cou. La bouche affamée descendait au fur et à mesure sur le corps du brun, tout en redessinant son torse et en mordillant ses tétons jusqu'à arriver à la verge dressée de celui-ci. Le blond souffla sur le gland rougi du Gryffondor, puis y passa le bout de la langue. Il souffla de nouveau dessus et entoura de ses doigts la base de l'érection. Il débuta ensuite un mouvement du haut vers le bas qui fit gémir son futur amant. Il pompa de nouveau, mais de façon irrégulière – une fois rapide puis trois fois lentes – afin de l'entendre geindre et supplier pour aller plus vite et le libérer. Le Survivant n'était plus, il fondait littéralement face au traitement prodigué par sa Némésis. Sa respiration était irrégulière ; ses mains, moites. Le blond lui drainait toute son énergie. Il finit par supplier son partenaire de le prendre en bouche, tant cette délicieuse torture était insoutenable.

« Hum, je ne sais pas... Répondit-il tout en continuant de le masturber.

— Dra–hmm–co... Suce-moi... 'te-paît...

— Voyons Petit Griffon, un Malfoy ne suce pas ! Mais... »

Le blond pénétra soudainement le noiraud de son majeur – préalablement lubrifié –, et débuta un lent va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son anus. Ce dernier gémit fortement face à l'irritation, mais aussi au début d'une vague de plaisir. Le Serpentard reprit sa phrase où il s'était arrêté :

« Mais, un Malfoy sait aussi apprécier un excellent plat lorsqu'on lui en présente un. »

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'il engloutit aussi profondément qu'il pût, le membre dressé par ses soins, en même temps qu'il intégra un second doigt dans l'intimité du Gryffondor. La pièce se remplissait peu à peu de gémissements et bruits de sucions. Le brun attrapa les draps en une vaine tentative d'en faire un point d'encrage, de garder un pied dans la réalité, tandis que le blond entamait de mouvements de ciseaux et intégrait en lui de tant à autre son index. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était proche de l'orgasme à deux doigts d'atteindre le Nirvana, de rencontrer le Dieu de la jouissance. Mais tout ceci prit fin à l'instant où l'antre chaude et humide autour de son pénis disparut, ainsi que les divines phalanges qui s'amusaient avec sa prostate. Harry souleva ses paupières qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir abaisser, et fixa de ses yeux embrumés par la luxure, sa – ex ? – Némésis.

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire, Malfoy ? Questionna-t-il froidement. Reprends où tu en étais !

— Du calme, Petit Griffon. Je vais t'offrir mieux que ça... Tu vas passer la plus belle nuit de ta vie.

— Qu'es-ce qu– »

Le noiraud ne finit jamais sa phrase. Draco venait de brutalement s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans son intimité. Harry hurla de douleur, des perles salées coulaient du coin de ses yeux. Il maudissait intérieurement le blond pour lui infliger une telle souffrance. Le dit blond, lui, gémissait de bien-être, trouvant la moiteur, la chaleur et l'étroitesse du fourreau de chair à son goût. Il patienta quelques secondes, laissant à peine le temps au brun de récupérer son souffle et s'habituer à l'intrusion. Puis, il sortit presque entièrement son membre du corps, pour mieux se rengainer et taper du premier coup la prostate de l'autre, qui cria à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de plaisir.

« Oh Merlin ! Re-recommence... Haleta Harry.

— Voyons, pas de ça entre nous ! Tu peux m'appeler Draco !

— FAIS CE QUE JE DIS ! Hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs. »

Le Serpentard obéit. Il se retira une nouvelle fois de son nouvel amant – le Golden Boy en frissonnait déjà d'impatience –, et s'enfonça avec force en lui. Le Survivant s'apprêtait à gémir avec force...! Mais rien ne se passa. Le blond s'était arrêté en plein élan juste avant de percuter le 'point G'. Il prit alors la parole :

« Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, Petit Griffon, débuta-t-il d'un ton doucereux, un Malfoy ne reçoit d'ordres de PERSONNE. »

Il donna ensuite un coup de bassin vers l'avant et cogna fortement la 'glande du bonheur' du brun. Ce dernier creusa le dos et poussa un profond gémissement face à la vague de plaisir affluente.

« Personne, Potter. Est-ce clair ?

— Hmmm ! 'co... 'plaît... Angel, s'il...te plaît... Fais-moi l'amour...

— Tu vois quand tu veux Petit Griffon... Une dernière petite chose : un Malfoy ne fait pas l'amour, il baise. »

Et en effet, Draco frappa, pilonna, défonça l'anus du Gryffondor. Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, ce fut les caresses aériennes qu'il prodiguait et qui faisaient gémir son amant, la manière dont il prenait la virilité du noiraud en main et lui imposait les vas-et-viens de sa main lorsqu'il se sentit venir, l'expression de pur bonheur peinte sur ses traits faciaux, les yeux pétillants et brillants d'une lueur non définie, la façon dont il prononça le nom de son ex-Némésis quand il se libéra enfin en lui... Toutes ses petites choses contraires à ce qui fait un Malfoy, qui passèrent inaperçues à leurs yeux, mais pas aux nôtres ; et qui montraient qu'il n'avait pas fait que le 'baiser'. Mais cela, nous le laisserons le découvrir tout seul...

Ce fut après avoir remis le couvert trois fois de suite, que les deux anciens ennemis s'endormirent souriants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement, Harry l'avait eu sa nuit de rêve !

°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°

_25 Décembre 1996..._

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis l'annonce de la mise en couple du Prince des Serpentards et du Golden Boy. Le temps avait défilé, emportant dans son sillage le Championnat de Quidditch et autres festivités qui vont avec, les jeunes diplômés de Poudlard, les grandes vacances, puis la rentrée jusqu'à maintenant, la fin de l'année et... Noël !

Le noblissime Draco Malfoy, qui était exceptionnellement resté à l'école pour les fêtes – aucun rapport avec un certain brun aux yeux verts, soit dit en passant –, attendait assis dans la Grande Salle – à la table des Serpentards évidemment ! –, que le brun idiot, binoclard et accessoirement Tueur de Mage Noir et Sauveur du Monde Magique qui lui servait de petit-ami daigne montrer son petit minois et vienne enfin déjeuner (oui, parce que passer midi, c'est plus le matin) ! D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup-garou, on en voit le bout de la queue (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

« Bon sang, que faisais depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu es tombé dans la cuvette ou quoi ?!

— Draco... Je t'aime !

— … Hein ?

— Et pis j'ai ton cadeau Angel ! Mais vaudrait peut-être mieux te le donner dans l'intimité de ta chambre, loin des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes... »

Le peu d'élèves présent dans la grande pièce, ainsi que les professeurs – sauf Snape qui pâlit – se mirent soudainement à rougir. Draco reprit le fil de la discussion :

« Peu m'importe qu'ils soient présents. De toute façon, chaque résidant de ce satané collège, en passant par les tableaux, fantômes et elfes de maison, connaît les moindres détails de ce qu'aurait dû être notre vie privée. Alors, ACCOUCHE !

— À ce propos Angel... Héhé... Tu vas jamais me croire... Je me sentais mal et on avait Potions, alors je suis allé voir PomPom. Et elle a découvert ce qui causait mon mal. Non, ce n'était pas à cause de Snape, répondit-il à la question muette posée.

— Et… ?

— Et...

— Alors... ?

— Bah...

— Harry, je peux te jurer que si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite–

— Je suis enceint ! S'écria le noiraud. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Les mots prononcés i peine quelques secondes résonnaient dans toutes les têtes présentes. Personne ne réagissait et le Gryffondor prit panique.

« Dra–Draco ? »

Un bruit sourd retentit à cet instant. À partir de ce moment, le Garçon tueur de Mage Noir devint le Garçon tueur de Maître de Potions. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire... Reprenons où nous nous en étions arrêtés :

« Draco ?! Tu-tu me fais peur là...

— Enceint...

— De deux mois ! Répondit-il d'un ton enjoué.

— Deux mois...

— Oui ! Draco, tu vas être papa ! Joyeux Noël, Angel ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Mais en tant que noble et bon Serpentard, le futur père fit la chose la plus sensé lui venant à l'esprit : il s'évanouit (avec classe bien sûr).

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula le Noël (entre rires, pleurs et évanouissements) du couple le plus célèbre du monde magique.

_ Fin...?_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce petit texte. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais écrire une suite à cet OS (cela demande beaucoup de temps, d'imagination et de non-flemmardise).

Laissez une review, je ne vais pas vous manger ! :p

Je réponds aux reviews anonymes via le compte H no K's RAR. Elles y resteront deux semaines.

A bientôt ! :D


End file.
